This invention relates to drinking vessels and more particularly to a tumbler having a non-slip base feature that inhibits slipping of the vessel.
It is known in the art relating to drinking glasses, both of plastic or glass construction, that they are easily slid on smooth surfaces such as a table or bar and that if a beverage within the glass is cold, condensation typically forms on the surface and runs down to the base. This condensation acts as a lubricant and makes the drinking glass more slidable. When the surface on which the glass is set is in motion, such as when the surface is on a boat, the sliding problem is exacerbated.
To alleviate this slippage, various devices have been used. These include a coaster on which the glass is placed and which may include a cork bottom, an o-ring insertable into the bottom of the glass, and insulators, which fit around the glass and are made from various materials.
The present invention provides a non-slip drinking vessel or glass that is less likely to slip on a supporting surface.
More specifically, such a drinking vessel includes an open top end; a bottom end; a side wall that extends from beyond the bottom end, and forming a peripheral edge, to the top end; and a non-slip member overmolded onto the bottom end, inward of the peripheral edge and extending below the peripheral edge, supporting the drinking vessel and inhibiting slippage of the vessel on a support surface.
In one arrangement, the non-slip member is overmolded onto at least a portion of the bottom end within the diameter of the peripheral edge. An adhesive may be disposed between the bottom end and the overmold to further ensure the connection between the bottom end and overmolded nonslip member.
In an alternative arrangement, the bottom end includes a circumferentially disposed channel adjacent the peripheral edge, which provides a receptacle for a greater amount of the non-slip member. Herein, the non-slip member can be defined by the material disposed in the channel or by material disposed in the channel and additional material disposed on the bottom end within the boundary of the channel.
Preferably, the drinking vessel is made of a plastic material exhibiting high clarity, good rigidity and strength, and good thermal stability. Preferable plastic materials include styrene acrylonitriles such as Lustranr SAN 31 manufactured by the Bayer Corporation. The overmolded non-slip member is also made of a plastic material exhibiting good frictional properties.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.